WATCHING MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!:)
by LOLAMVACK
Summary: The Class and parents gets kidnapped by a group of people and are watching or reaction Whatever they are WATCHING MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!
1. Begining

Marinette didn't get anything she was so confused,one minute she was running late to school and now she is I don't know where but it was a huge theater,her classmates were right next to her Alya to her left and ADRIEN?! To her Right!.

Ayla's familiar voice when she woke up next to Marinette "Shoot...where are we?" That's what everyone's wondering they all started to freak out.

Adrien was so confused he was school in the boys bathroom washing his hands now he's her we're in danger right?

"Dude...where are we because I was at school ignoring what the teacher was saying!" he heard Nino asked from the right side of him.

Then the screen turned on showing 2 kids and a dog "Is this stupid thing on?" A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes like Marinettes popped up,and next to her was a boy with blue hair and cat eras on,green eyes like Adriens was playing with a dog.

"I think it's is HI!" The little boy with cat ears (fake ones) waved at the camera everyone chuckle at the kids excitement "Shut up I have to explain something to them" The blonde girl said as the boy pouted "Fine"

The girl looked at us and then said "Hi my name is Jeannette!" The girl told us,then pointed to the little boy and dog who was licking the boy "Hi! Im from the future and I'm Adrien J-" The girl hits his head "Owwwww!" He had tears in his eyes while rubbing his head.

"You idiot you should have said AJ instead not your full name they'll find out who we aren't!"The girl screamed at him "What does she mean from finding out who we are,and what does he mean future and Adrien Jr I think" Nino asked them as they stared at us and the girl scratched the back of her head "Jeannette Why is your Brother crying!" A male voice yelled from somewhere else "Um nothing dad!" She started to sweat a lot and did what Marinette did when she's shy.

Alya was surprised from what she was doing it was what Marinette does when she gets nervous,she stop think until a hot male with blonde hair came in "What are you doing,oh right I forgot the deal" He scratched the back of his head and looked at the screen,

"Who are you,your so hot!"Chloe fangirl screamed.

"You'll be surprised Chloe of who I am" the Man said to Chloe "You know my name!".

The man nodded at Chloe and sweat drop "My names...ADRIEN!"Future Adrien screamed out loud that the whole neighborhood could hear them but ignored it.

Adrien from now was shocked that was him 'Zamn I got dude' he thought until another thought ' Wait...who's the mother' Adrien looked at the kids,and was about to ask until Chloe talked.

"Am I the mother of those beautiful children!" She battered her eyes (Chloe was five seats away from Darien) Adrien of the future looked disgusted "No! My kids are beautiful and your ugly!" He hugged his kids and smiled ,everyone was shocked from what he said but others were like 'Yeah you go Adrien!' Until Alix asked.

"Hey um...Dude who's is the mothe-" She was cut off by a women popping up behind them and they turned around looking scared of her

"I'm the mother! AND YOU!" The women with blue hair and blue heaven eyes like Marinette pointed to Future Adrien who looked scared "What the heck you idiot! You could have told me about this and right now I really want to kick you in the face!" The women yelled at FA (future Adrien)" Sorry Babe" he tried to say until the women kicked him the the shins "OH GOD NOT THERE OW!" FA screamed.

Everyone was shocked from how the women kicked him in the shins "Oooh that got to hurt" Nino he said that everyone looked at the kids who was on the phone "Ok I'll do that thank you Aunt Alya!" Alya was shocked and happy at the same time "IM A AUNT!" Alya squealed happily but then stopped "but how if I don't know the...oh shit" Alya said she found out who the mother was and squealed "I know who she is" Everyone looked at her and said ah she shook her head saying "Find out yourself".

Back to the kids who looked at their parents who were arguing "Mom! Dad! Shut it or I'll call Uncle Nino and Aunt Alya" Nino and Alyas eyes popped out and yelled "we're married!" And blushed "Fine we'll stop but this isn't over ok" the women said "I'm Marinette" the women waved as "I knew it!?" Alya squealed as Marinette from now was freaking out "WHAT THE FUCK!" Everyone looked at the sweet and shy girl in shocked "Oops sorry Mom and Dad" the parents looked at her and nodded they were surprised still of her marrying Adrien.

Adrien was so confused because he thought he loved ladybug "Anyways this show is called Miraculous Ladybug you'll see who Ladybug and Chat noir are ok" FM said you know who,everyone was so happy to find out who LB and Chat Noir and Adrien started to freak out.

"Enjoy!" The future family said as a Ladybug show came up.(the future people were at the corner of it sitting down and watching ok)

 ** _Scene: Marinette's room, Marinette is sleeping and then is woken up by her cellphone._**

" Eww why are we watching Marinette" Chloe said in disgust

 ** _Marinette: (wakes up) Huh? (She gets up sending Tiki,who cought herself)_**

"Wow girl what is that" Alya looked at the her best friend who was nervous every "A T-tiki" she sluttered

 ** _Marinette:Happy birthday– ow! (She jumps down the stairs and hits something.)_**

Tom and Sabine winced at there daughters clumsy issues and wondered if she was ok.

 ** _Marinette:Happy birthday! (She gets on her computer and pulls up pictures of Adrien.)_**

 ** _Marinette:Ah! Happy Birthday, Adrien. (Makes kissing noises towards the screen.)_**

Everyone laughs at her as Tom and Sabine chuckles at there daughter

 ** _Scene: Adrien's bathroom. Adrien is brushing his teeth._**

 ** _Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien! (Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow.)_**

"Another one" Nino said

 ** _Adrien: (disgusted) Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face! (Plugs his nose)_**

 ** _Plagg: Huh? (Eats the cheese) Mm._**

"It's so cute!" Rose squealed at how cute Plagg was "I know I Am" Plag came out as everyone gasped he just shrugged.

 ** _Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom is in the kitchen drinking something._**

 ** _Sabine: Marinette, don't forget to clean your room after school today._**

 ** _Marinate: Mom! It's Friday, and I'm already doing something with Alya._**

 ** _Sabine: Fine, I'll go ahead and clean it, but don't blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary–_**

"Ooh what's in the Dairy" Alya nudged her elbow on Marinettes stomach "Those thing we did and never talked about agian" Alya eyes went wide

 ** _Marinette: (makes a nervous face) Okay! I'll do it, I'll do it. (She goes up to her, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave.)_**

 ** _Sabine: Have a nice day, sweetie!_**

 ** _Marinette: (as she closes the door) Happy birthday– I mean, have a nice day!_**

"Really?" Kim looked at Marinette who shrugged

 ** _Sabine: (surprised face) Hm? (shrugs) Hm. (drinks)_**

 ** _Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien is eating alone on a big dining table. He looks sad._**

"Oh you poor boy" Sabine said as Adrien looked at her and smiled

 ** _Nathalie: (walks in) Your schedule, Adrien.(hands Adrien a tablet)_**

 ** _Adrien: (takes it) Thanks, Nathalie. (Nathalie starts to leave) Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party? (his face lights up)_**

 ** _Nathalie: Well, um– He... doesn't think would be a good idea._**

 ** _Adrien: (he turns sad again and says really softly) 'Course not._**

 ** _Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien. (she leaves)_**

"Ruse you shouldn't just leave him there"Maz said

 ** _Scene: Outside of school. Adrien and Nino are talking. Meanwhile, Alya and Marinette are hiding nearby out of sight. Chloé and Sabrina are in the school but near enough to see what's happening._**

 ** _Nino: (as he blows bubbles) Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little._**

 ** _Adrien: No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried._**

 ** _Nino: (wraps one arm around Adrien) It's your b-day dude, insist._**

 ** _Alya: (encouraging Marinette) You can do it, you can do it!_**

 ** _Alya cheered on her friend and copy herself._**

 ** _Marinette: I can do it, I can do it!_**

 ** _Nino: You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops._**

 ** _Adrien: Don't waste your time, he's not gonna change his mind._**

 ** _Marinette: (pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking) I can't do it, I can't do it!_**

"So close!" Alix snapped her fingers

 ** _Alya: (facepalms) Uh, no you don't, girl, you've been stalling all morning. Now's the time (she pushes Marinette over to where Adrien is)_**

 ** _Marinette: Ah! (Stops right in front of Adrien) Um, he– Hey (seems nervous as she holds her gift behind her back)_**

 ** _Adrien: Hey_**

 ** _Chloé: (as she looks at what's happening outside) Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday!_**

"Finally something beautiful!" Chloe squealed

 ** _Sabrina: (checks her tablet, is surprised and makes excusing noises while smiling)_**

 ** _Chloé: (facepalms) Ugh, do I have to do everything myself, seriously what are you good for? (storms towards Adrien)_**

"I'm not surprised of how ruse you are" Alix looked at Chloe who rolled her eyes.

 ** _Marinette: (nervously) I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make– I mean, gift you a gift I made– I mean..._**

 ** _Chloé: (yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away) Out of the way. (makes a super "nice" face) Happy birthday, Adrien! (Throws herself to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek) Mwah!_**

"Hey that's not nice!" Rose yelled at Chloe who ignore her and the glares of Marinettes parents,who wanted to know if her daughter was ok.

 ** _Adrien: (Disgust) Yeah, thanks Chlo._**

"Take a hint!" Alya screamed as Marinette giggled at her

 ** _Marinette: (on the floor to herself) Dummy._**

 ** _Alya: (facepams again)_**

 ** _Chloé: [to Adrien] Did you get the gift I sent you?_**

 ** _Adrien: Uh, no._**

 ** _Chloé: ("surprised") What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers. (wraps her arms around Adrien's shoulders again) I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight. (gives him another kiss on the cheek) Mwah! (leaves humming a happy tune to herself)_**

 ** _Nino: (chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm)_**

 ** _Alya: [to Marinette, still hidden] Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!_**

 ** _Marinette: (sounding defeated) Mmm. (Alya looks done)_**

 ** _Sabrina: [to Chloé] What did you get him?_**

"Nothin and nothin good I bet" a girl with black hair and brown eye said her names Pepi

 ** _Chloé: (mad) I didn't, you did. (pointing at her and sounding really angry) And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!_**

 ** _Sabrina: (cowardly) Mhm. (nods)_**

 ** _Chloé: (furiously) Ugh! (leaves)_**

 ** _Sabrina: (taps something on her tablet really fast wile looking scared and following Chloé)_**

 ** _Alya: C'mon you can do it._**

 ** _Marinette: (looking determined) Hm!_**

 ** _Adrien: (a limousine pulls up) [to Nino] Gotta go, photoshoot. (Gets into the limo and leaves)_**

 ** _Marinette: [to herself next to Alya] Why can't I just mean what I say?_**

Pepi looked at the screen and said "Say what you mean"

 ** _Alya: Uh, say what you mean?_**

 ** _Marinette: Exactly._**

 ** _Nino: [to himself] Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man._**

 ** _Scene: Outside Agreste Mansion. Marinette and Alya._**

 ** _Marinette: This mailbox won't budge!_**

"Ring the doorbell" Adrien said as he looked t the present it looked familiar.

 ** _Alya: Ring the doorbell. (points to the doorbell)_**

 ** _Marinette: Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the– (Alya presses rings the doorbell and Marinette flips out and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears)_**

"Paranoid much" Kim told Marinette who shrugged

 ** _Camera: Yes?_**

 ** _Marinette: Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh– (she shows her the gift) Heh, did I already say that? Umm, (looks more nervous) Heh. (smiles awkwardly)_**

 ** _Camera: Put it in the box. (mailbox opens)_**

 ** _Marinette: Uh. (puts the gift in the mailbox) Thank you! (camera retreats and wall compartment closes, Marinette is excited) Oh! I hope he likes it!_**

 ** _Alya: You signed the note, right? (Marinette makes a surprised face) Ah, girl, girl, girl._**

"Do you always forget" Meylen asked her friend who nodded

 ** _Marinette: (makes sad noises)_**

 ** _Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down._**

 ** _Gabriel: [from intercom] Who was that Nathalie?_**

 ** _Nathalie: A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday._**

 ** _Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me?_**

 ** _Nathalie: (surprised) Uh- uh, but you didn't ask me to._**

"Of course he didn't" Adrien crossed his arms

 ** _Gabriel: (angrily) Of course I did!_**

"No you didn't!"Nino yelled

 ** _Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste. I– I'll take care of it._**

 ** _Gabriel: Good. (disconnects)_**

 ** _Nathalie: (scaredly covers her mouth) Uh. (looks despaired, then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift) Ah. (The doorbell rings and she composes herself) Yes?_**

Adrein was disappointed at how Nathalie who did that to one of his classmates,especially Marinette she was so sweet"thanks for the present" he patted her shoulders she nodded

 ** _Nino: (from the camera outside) Uh, hi._**

 ** _Scene: Inside Agreste Mansion. Nino and Nathalie are standing in the foyer, waiting._**

 ** _Nathalie: He'll be here in a minute._**

 ** _Gabriel: (as he enters) Adrien's not home yet._**

 ** _Nino: Uh, I was coming to see you du–sir._**

 ** _Gabriel: Me?_**

 ** _Nino: Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday dude– I mean, sir, it's all he wants._**

 ** _Gabriel: No. (he raises his palm) That's final._**

 ** _Nino: That's messed up. (Adrien enters without anyone noticing) He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him. Photoshoots, fencing, chinese, piano-._**

Everyone was shocked of how much he does everyday the boy deserves for some fun right.

 ** _Adrien: Nino? You're here._**

 ** _Nino: [to Adrien] Anything for my best bud. [to Mr. Agreste] Show some awesomeness du– I mean, sir, please. (Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily)_**

 ** _Adrien: Forget it, Nino, really, it's fine._**

 ** _Gabriel: Listen young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcomed in my house ever again. Leave now!_**

 ** _Adrien: Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me. (Mr. Agreste leaves and Nathalie steps in front of the kids)_**

 ** _Nathalie: Goodbye. (Nino starts to leave but Adrien catches him outside of the doors)_**

 ** _Adrien: Nino wait! I'm sorry, my father, he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way. (Nino looks angry)_**

 ** _Nino: It's not fair Adrien. Harsh, uncool. (Nino crosses his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking sad)_**

"True but calm down a bit take a chill pill" Pepi looked at angry Nino

 ** _Adrien: Thanks anyway Nino. (Nino storms off)_**

 ** _Scene: Park. Nino is sitting in a bench looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand._**

 ** _Kid: But, Daddy, please! (a father takes his son by the hand)_**

 ** _Kid's Father: No, it's not playtime, you've got your chores to do. (Kid complains)_**

 ** _Nino: (angrily) Ugh. Adults ruin everything, all the time._**

"Not all adults" Nino looked at Tom and Sabine who forgave him with a smile

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. His window screen opens._**

"Who the heck is that creep" Meylen asked as she asked but Ivan patted her back

 ** _Hawk Moth: Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating. It won't be long before frustration turns to anger! (He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him. (Akuma flies out into Paris)_**

 ** _Scene: Park. Nino is blowing bubbles._**

 ** _(The akuma flies in and rests on his bubble wand. The akuma explodes into black-purpulish particles and the bubble wand turns purple. Nino then looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol_**.)

So that's how he Akumatizes people' Marinette thought as she saw Nino getting Akumatized by Hawkmoth

 ** _Hawk Moth: (speaks from his lair, he too has the same pink symbol in front of his face) Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir._**

 ** _Nino: Yes, Hawk Moth. (Nino stands up and purple-black smoke starts is released from the bubble wand and covers his body.)_**

"HawkMoth is wierd" Alya pointed out as Jeanette nodded

 ** _(Cut to a rooftop and the Bubbler suddenly flies in and crouches)_**

 ** _Bubbler: No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook! (He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him.)_**

 ** _(The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream)_**

 ** _Woman: Help!_**

 ** _Man: Look out._**

 ** _Children: (crying)_**

"Aww poor kids" Rose said

 ** _Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Perfect._**

 ** _Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is eating lunch._**

" Wait a moment why are we watching Marinette horrible life and Not, Chat Noir and Ladybug gripped her hand on her chair

 ** _Marinette: [to herself] Adrien must have gotten his gift by now. (Her mom opens the window)_**

 ** _Sabine: What's that you said?_**

 ** _Marinette: (Marinete looks surprised) Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe._**

"Only you would say that's" Nino looked Marinette who grinned sheepishly

( ** _Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her from behind. Marinette looks scared. Sabine starts screaming) Mom! MOOOOM! Dad? Dad!_**

 ** _Tikki: Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma._**

"It's that red thing agian" Alya told everyone as Marinette was like 'wait for it!'

 ** _Marinette: I've got to find his newest villain ASAP._**

 ** _[Transformation Sequence]_**

 ** _Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette turns to Ladybug)_**

"Wait a second YOUR LADYBUG!" Alya screamed as Marinette was trying to walk away from her but Alya stopped her "yes' Marinette muttered as Tiki came out "Hi I'm Tiki,Marinettes Kwami!" She squealed and hugged Marinette on the cheek since she small"Aww your so cute" Alya told her as she giggled but the looked back at Marinette "You still didn't tell why you didn't tell me that your Ladybug" "Caus shout a blogger Alya and I didn't want to put you I. Danger,that means I couldn't tell my parents either" Marinette looked at her parents who just miles but was still shock "We get it" they said as Alya and Marinette sat down"You own me a interview"

( ** _Cut to The Bubbler on a rooftop)_**

 ** _Bubbler: And now, party time!_**

 ** _Kids and Teenager: Ah. (Kids cry)_**

 ** _(Ladybug runs out of the bakery and then a bunch of purple bubbles broadcasting a message from the Bubbler appear)_**

 ** _Bubbler: Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you._**

 ** _Ladybug: [to the kids] Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it. [to the teen] You take care of them in the meantime. (she runs off)_**

 ** _Kids and teen: (cheering) Yay! Go, Ladybug!_**

"Aww" Rose looked at the kids

 ** _Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien eats lunch alone in the big dinnig room._**

 ** _Adrien: (he stands up and sarcastically says) Wow! That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay! (he walks into the foyer and stops in the middle of it.) Nathalie? Father? (he looks down with a sad expression, and then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering.)_**

 ** _Various teenagers: Yay! Woo! Happy Birthday!_**

 ** _Bubbler: (standing on top of a bubble) Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play. (Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes)_**

 ** _Adrien: Nino?!_**

 ** _Bubbler: The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!_**

 ** _Teenagers: YEAH! (The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth)_**

 ** _Bubbler: Let's get this party started! (everyone cheers and he begins to play music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.)_**

 ** _Bubbler: Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party! (pan over the teens' dancing, but looking sad) So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (fireworks shoot out)_**

 ** _Hawk Moth: (from his lair) It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwah HAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

 ** _Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien looks at his ring. Plagg climbs up to his shoulder._**

 ** _Plagg: What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted._**

"REALLY PLAGG?!" Tiki screamed it was so cute "Sorry the kid need some fun time" Plagg muttered "Your so irresponsible " Tiki said to him as he chuckled and hugged her "But you like it babe" The Kwami kissed her cheek and left her shocked.

 ** _Adrien: But Nino's been akumatized I've gotta help him!_**

 ** _Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away, then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good.(Adrien turns and looks sad)_**

 ** _Adrien: Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once._**

"Really"

 **Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is running towards the fireworks.**

 **Ladybug: [to herself] It's you and me Bubbler. (Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.)**

 **Adrien: Yeah! (Walks over to a sad-looking Rose) Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one. (Rose smiles and gives him two thumbs up and then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien notices this, he turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.)**

 ** _(Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.)_**

 ** _Sabrina: (frightened) I'm requesting a slow dance._**

 ** _Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it?_**

 ** _Chloé: Ugh. (she shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face) It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm? (makes hearty eyes)_**

 ** _Bubbler: OH! You know it, girl. (he changes the music to slow dance music and people pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloé walks up to Adrien)_**

Alya was embarrassed of Ninos action

 ** _Adrien: Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?_**

 ** _Chloé: Forget about them, let's go dance, c'mon. (Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks surprised)_**

 ** _Ladybug: There is no way this is happening. LUCKY CHARM! (The lucky charm superpower gives her a record) A record?_**

" Wow jealous much" Chloe hissed at her "At you please never, your the ugliest thing I ever seen"Marinette hissed back as everyone laughed at Chloe

( ** _Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.)_**

 ** _Bubbler: Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?_**

 ** _Ladybug: Yours truly. (Ladybug's alarm sounds) Better bug out quick before I change back to normal. (She jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion) Spots off. (She changes back to normal, Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.)_**

 ** _Tikki: Marinette!_**

 ** _Marinette: It was an emergency._**

 ** _Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before–_**

 ** _Marinette: I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise. (She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies and puts them in her purse for Tikki.) I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast._**

"That's not all suspicious at all" Adrien smirked as Marinette stuffed cookies in her purse

 ** _Alya: Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you._**

 ** _Marinette: Me too! (they hug)_**

 ** _Alya: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all, they never failed us. Meanwhile come with me, I've got something for you._**

 ** _Marinette: Uh, there's something I've got to do first._**

 ** _Alya: It's about Adrien._**

Marinette: Okay.

"Wow" Alix looked at Marinette who blushed,Adrien just chuckled

 ** _Tikki: Marinette, the Bubbler._**

 ** _Marinette: Okay, okay, in a sec. (she runs after Alya. Cut to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk._**

 ** _Alya: Look! Now you can sign your gift. (Marinette gasps)_**

 ** _Marinette: Ah, Yes!_**

( ** _Cut back outside. Ivan is not dancing)_**

 ** _Bubbler: Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?_**

 ** _Ivan: None of your business._**

 ** _Bubbler: Then, I'm going to make it my business. (He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword.)_**

( ** _Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.)_**

 ** _Marinette: "Love, Marinette." There. (She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss)_**

 ** _Tikki: Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette._**

 ** _Marinette: I can't do it now, Alya's here._**

 ** _Alya: What'd you say?_**

 ** _Marinette: Go ahead. I'll meet you in the yard. (Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window) NO! You were right Tikki, I never should've waited this long._**

"Yeah you shouldn't have" Chloe hissed

( ** _Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mike)_**

 ** _Adrien Agreste: Hey, Paris, how you doing?_**

Nino slapped his hand on his head,embarrassed from his friends action.

( ** _He raises the mike in excitement but people don't really respond and still look sad. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword and then they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof.)_**

 ** _Adrien: Ladybug? (She throws her yoyo and it hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Ladybug retracts her yoyo)_**

 ** _Ladybug: Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over._**

 ** _Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that?_**

 ** _Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun. (Adrien runs into his house)_**

 ** _Bubbler: You are not going to bust out my party! (He takes out his bubble sword and throws 2 bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room.)_**

 ** _Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot._**

"You think ,you have" Nino said

[ _ **Transformation Sequence]**_

 _ **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)**_

"Wait what?" Nino yelled as Adrien looked at Marinette who was shocked "My lady" he kissed Marinettes hand as she looked back t Nino and said "same thing as Marinette ok" Nino nodded

( ** _Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yoyo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Enter Cat Noir, he hits the yoyo with his staff and the yoyo goes up in the air)_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Looks like I made it just in time._**

 ** _Ladybug: I had it under control, (the yoyo falls on Cat Noir's head), but, thanks._**

"Wait Marinette your flirting with Adrien!" Alya jumped up and down

 ** _Hawk Moth: [from his lair; to The Bubbler] Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!_**

 ** _"When you get Miraculous is the day Plagg starts to think for once in his life" Tiki giggled as Plagg mumbled somthing_**

 ** _(The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they fight them. The bubbles turn green and they start circling around them, some sticking to them, until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug forces the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.)_**

 ** _Bubbler: Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air._**

 ** _Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler._**

 ** _Bubbler: Total party poopers, just like adults._**

 ** _Ladybug: Kids need adults._**

 ** _Bubbler: False, kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy._**

 ** _Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: [to himself] Most adults do anyhow. [to Bubbler] You must bring the adults back!_**

 ** _"Don't worry future son-in law when you join our family it will be awesome!" Sabine smiled at him as he blushed but Tom was glaring at him._**

 ** _Bubbler: Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while? (He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream, and the teenagers gasp.)_**

 ** _Hawk Moth: [from his lair; to The Bubbler] What do you think you're doing Bubbler? You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!_**

 ** _Scene: Green bubble up in the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to burst the bubble._**

 ** _Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm._**

 ** _Cat Noir: Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?_**

 ** _Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever. (Cat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms)_**

"Great more flirting" Alya laughed as Adrien and Marinette wanted to hit Adrien with a frying pan,but Sabine hold him down.

 ** _Cat Noir: CATACLYSM! (He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling)_**

 ** _Ladybug: Should we see if you land on your feet this time?_**

 ** _Cat Noir: No, thanks!_**

 ** _Ladybug: Your stick, there! (She points to the Eiffel Tower)_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Got it! (He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand)_**

 ** _Ladybug: Hang on! (She throws her yoyo, it snatches around the Cat Noir's staff and they swing and land safely.)_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights._**

 ** _Ladybug: We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is. (Cat Noir's ring alert sounds)_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Better hurry._**

 ** _Scene: Agreste Mansion front. The Bubbler tries to get the party going again._**

 ** _Bubbler: Where is everybody? Get out here and party!_**

 ** _Ladybug: Sorry to burst your bubble._**

"Really when I do it it's annoying and you do it it's not"Adrien complains

 ** _Alya: [from the crowd] Ladybug! (All the teens start to cheer her)_**

 ** _Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler._**

 ** _Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!? (He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles)_**

 ** _Ladybug and Cat Noir: NOOO!_**

 ** _Bubbler: Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!_**

 ** _(The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir persue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again, he lost his last toe)_**

 ** _Cat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry._**

 ** _Ladybug: LUCKY CHARM! (The lucky charm superpower gives her a big wrench)_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out? (Ladybug shrugs and then The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a metal structure)_**

"Really plumbing skills?" Nino looked at the blonde model who shrugged

 ** _Cat Noir: Could use a little work, is that all you got? (Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench)_**

 ** _Ladybug: Got it! (She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is) Cat Noir, cover me! (Cat Noir takes the pipe)_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Go on! (The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again to throw more bubbles, but Ladybug throws her yoyo and it snatches around sword, taking it out of his hands to hers. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.)_**

 ** _Ladybug: Get out of there you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you little akuma. (She opens her yoyo and it glows pink.) Time to de-evilize! (She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.) Gotcha. (She opens the yoyo again and the akuma is purified.) Bye-bye little butterfly. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! (She throws the wrench up in the sky and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.)_**

Everyone cheers at the victory

 ** _Nino: Who? Dude.(Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists)_**

 ** _Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!_**

( ** _Cut to Hawk Moth in his lair)_**

 ** _Hawk Moth: You can't run forever Ladybug, and when I catch you, I will crush you, I will DESTROY YOU BOTH! (His window screen closes)_**

 ** _Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur's Office._**

 ** _Gabriel: [on the intercom] Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?_**

 ** _Nathalie: Actually, I was going to check right away sir._**

 ** _Gabriel: Good.(He disconnects)_**

 ** _Nathalie: (She despairs, looks around and takes Marinettes' gift. She sighs, crumples up and throws away Marinette's post-it note in the garbage. She goes to the dinning room where Adrien is eating.) A birthday present, from your father._**

"That's so rude,and it's from Marinette" Alya hissed

 ** _Adrien: Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me.(Nathalie nods. And Adrien looks happily at the gift)_**

"Why didn't you tell me it's from you" Adrien asked Marintette "You'll see" she replied

 ** _Scene: Outside school._**

 ** _Chloé: (Screaming at Sabrina in public) What do you mean not for a week?_**

 ** _Sabrina: (scared) There were no adults yesterday to deliver it._**

 ** _Chloé: So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! (She storms inside followed by Sabrina.)_**

 ** _Alya: [to Marinette] Ha ha, serves Chloé right._**

"Serves Chloe right" Marinette copied Alya as she giggled

 ** _Adrien: Hey girls! (He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf)_**

 ** _Marinette: [to Alya] Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf._**

 ** _Adrien: [to Nino] Hey, dude._**

 ** _Alya: Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain._**

 ** _Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? (Marinette looks surprised) He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row._**

"The Same pen" Tom was shocked as Adrien nodded at the man response

Nino: Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.

"But he didn't' Adriwn signs as Marinette patted his back making him smile at his Lady

 ** _Adrien: Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence but–_**

 ** _Nino: We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever._**

 ** _"So why didn't you tell me" Adrien asked as Marinette pointed at the screen ._**

 ** _Alya: [to Marinette] You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf._**

 ** _Marinette: But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him._**

 ** _Alya: Aw, Marinette. (They hug.) You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And some day Adrien will figure it out too. Promise. (the bell rings and everyone walks in.)_**

" I knew that since I met her" Adrien kissed her hand agian

 ** _THE END._**

"That was so awesome " Rose smiled "yeah it was,anyways Marinette can we talk about the Ladybug thing"Marinette nodded "So..."


	2. Lady Wifi

Marinette and Adrien walked somewhere private to talk "Your Ladybug/Chat Noir" they nodded as they blushed and scratched the back of their heads "I never would have thought" Adrien looked at Marinette who put her head down "Of course you wouldn't I'm a clumsy,weird freak" Adrien was shocked at her and them got a little mad and put both of his hands on her shoulders she looked up "Don't call yourself a freak I wouldn't care if your clumsy or weird I love you no matter what ok" Adrien looked at her eyes and kissed her as,Alya who was spying with Nino squealed and kissed him on the was shocked when she pulled away and they both looked away all say down blushing but not as much as Adrien and Marinette.

[ **_Theme Song ]_**

 ** _Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Miss Bustier teaches the students, while Alya cuts out a picture of Ladybug._**

 ** _Miss Bustier: I'm very pleased with how you all did on your last assignment. Some of you have really stepped up, and I do appreciate it. Now it's time to move on to our next assignment. (Alya sees Chloe, pointing at Miss Bustier. Miss Bustier looks at Alya) Is Marinette still in the girls' room?_**

 ** _Alya: Uhhh, I don't know, miss. (The bell rings)_**

 ** _Miss Bustier: Tonight I want you all to read chapter three of the breathtaking France, the First Thousand Years. Then, answer this simple questionnaire. (gives two to Alya) See to it that Marinette receives her homework._**

Marinette looked at the red hair next to her about to ask her something until Adrien cut her of "Haven't you wonder where she was ever" Alya grinned sheepishly and shrugged

 ** _Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya tries to call Marinette, but gets her voicemail instead._**

 ** _Marinette: (from phone) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he._**

 ** _Scene: Bathroom. Alya is searching for Marinette._**

 ** _Alya: Marinette?_**

 ** _Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya sees Rose and Juleka._**

 ** _Alya:: Uhh, have you guys seen Marinette anywhere? (Rose and Juleka shake their heads.)_**

 ** _(Alya enters the Locker room, where she sees Chloé taking something from her locker. It's a Ladybug costume and Yo-yo.)_**

 ** _Alya: (whispering) Chloé's Ladybug?_**

"REALLY?!"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT?!" Everyone jumps at the shy girls outburst and looked at her with wide eyes "I HAVE BLUE HAIR SHE HAS BLONDE AND BESIDES SHE A BITCH!" That made Everyone shocked at her "I am not a bitch!" Marinette cocked her head in confused when she looked at them "Did I say out loud?" She asked them as they nodded scared of her 'note to self never make Mari mad' Adrien thought as the girl giggled and sat down,everyone still looking at her.

 ** _Scene: Outside the school. Chloe boards her limousine, Alya follows her._**

 ** _Alya: Hey, Marinette. Ring me ASAP. We gotta talk. (sees Nino) Nino, wait!_**

 ** _Nino: Yeah?_**

 ** _Alya: Come with me, I need your help!_**

 ** _Nino: So- (Alya shushes him)_**

 ** _(Alya tries to call Marinette again, but...)_**

 ** _Marinette: (from phone) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he._**

 ** _Alya: Ughh. I hate when she goes A-wall. She's not calling me back! Where is that girl?!_**

 ** _Nino: Seriously. My man Adrien's the exact same way. But I guess you gotta be sly when Mr. Control Freak is your daddy-o._**

 ** _"Really have you ever thought were we were?"Marinette asked as they shrugged_**

 ** _(Phone rings)_**

 ** _Nadja: Once again, Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain._**

 ** _(Alya sees Ladybug's yoyo)_**

 ** _Alya: Hey! I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is! (whispers to Nino) Chloe._**

 ** _Nino: (laughs) Chloe? Seriously? She's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself, much less save the world. You are cray-cray, lady!_**

 ** _Alya: I am so not! You'll see!_**

 ** _Scene: The city. Ladybug is jumping above ceilings. She reaches a billboard and detransforms into Marinette._**

 ** _Tikki: Time flies fast when tou're saving the world. Day's already over!_**

 ** _Marinette: Tell me about it. I missed an entire half day of school AND half day of seeing Adrien!_**

 ** _Tikki: Whoever's behind all of this sure is keeping us on our toes!_**

 ** _Marinette: (laughs) You don't have any toes!_**

 ** _(Marinette enters the bakery)_**

 ** _Sabine: Alya brought your school bag home for you, Marinette._**

 ** _Marinette: Hey mom..._**

 ** _Sabine: You seem so forgetful these days. Maybe you just need some fresh air and extra exercise for that growing brain of yours!_**

"Yeah Marinette" Adrein joked around with her as she rolled her eyes

 ** _Marinette: Good idea, mom. I'll start tomorrow. (Sabine kisses her)_**

 ** _Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette does homework._**

 ** _Marinette: Ladybug saved Paris from destruction once again, but who's gonna save Marinette from her homework? (sees a sticky note) What's this? "Call me. I know who the real Ladybug is?"_**

"No but for real who can save me from homework" Marinette asked as no one answered

 ** _Tikki: No way! You think she knows?_**

 ** _Marinette: I doubt it. Alya's always jumping to conclusion before she has facts straight._**

"Really I do not!" Alya complained as there were 'mmmh' round the room

 ** _Tikki: But just in case..._**

 ** _Marinette: No worries Tikki. I got it covered._**

 ** _(Marinette tries to call Alya, but there is no signal)_**

 ** _Marinette: Dang. No signal._**

 ** _(She goes to the balcony to see if there is any signal)_**

 ** _Civilian: Sorry, miss. Cell tower maintenance. The whole neighborhood's down. No signal for the next hour!_**

 ** _Tikki: Come on, Marinette. Try again later. Let's head down and finish your homework._**

 ** _Scene: College. Chloe and Sabrina enter the school, and some students are watching her, including Aurore and Mireille._**

 ** _Chloé: Hey there! Hi! You look totally fab! Uh, no, not you. Hey, it's still a month from Halloween, you know?_**

"Really?" Alix moaned followed by others

 ** _Nino: You didn't have your head examined. If she's a superhero, then I'm the Wizard of Oz._**

There was laughter heard all over the room

 ** _Alya: I'm telling you, she's Ladybug!_**

 ** _Nino: Can you prove it?_**

 ** _Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette and Tikki wake up._**

 ** _Tikki: Uh... what time is it?_**

 ** _Marinette: Uhh, school starts in... An hour ago?!_**

 ** _Tom and Sabine laughed at their daughters lateness as Marinette blushed_**

 ** _Scene: Locker room. Alya talks to Nino._**

 ** _Alya: Now don't mess up your lines. (She pushes Nino to the lockers)_**

 ** _Nino: (sees Chloé) Oh, Uhhh... Ladybug! Look over there!_**

"Finally I'm showing up" Chloe flipped her hair as Marinette mocked behind Her causing people to giggle

 ** _Chloé: Uhh, what kind of lame joke is this?_**

 ** _Nino: Uhh, well, that was... Did you see Ladybug yesterday? Isn't she amazing? I wonder who she really is._**

 ** _Chloé: Uhh... Up too late DJing, Nino? Obviously you didn't get your beauty sleep._**

 ** _(Alya takes a photo of Chloe's locker)_**

 ** _Sabrina: Uh... Chloé! Alya's looking in your locker!_**

 ** _Alya: Uhh... that's a lie! I so was not!_**

 ** _(Kim steals Alya's phone)_**

 ** _Alya: Hey! Give it back!_**

 ** _Chloé: (sees the photo) Who's the little liar now?_**

 ** _Scene: Mr Damocles' office._**

 ** _Chloé: She's guilty of invasion of privacy! I have proof!_**

 ** _Alya: What?! Seriously! All I did was take a measly photo!_**

 ** _Mr. Damocles: I'm sorry, Chloé. But there's no school policy on invasion of privacy._**

 ** _Chloé: Then...then breaking and entering!_**

 ** _Alya: I didn't break into her locker! It was open!_**

 ** _Mr. Damocles: And nothing was stolen?_**

 ** _Chloé: Only my very soul! My locker is my secret garden! He who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being and steals my life force! (cries)_**

"Over dramatic much" Alya scoffs at her as Chleo rolled her eyes and ignored ip her

Mr. **_Damocles: Right. An hour of detention for you, Alya._**

 ** _Chloé: Are my ears failing me? Did I hear you{re giving one miserable hour of detention to a...a heinous criminal? Sabrina!_**

"I hate you" Alya said as she looked at the screen

 ** _Sabrina: The school rules clearly say that any student guilty of theft should be suspended for one full week._**

 ** _Mr. Damocles: Yes, but she's hardly stole anything._**

 ** _Chloé: I'm pretty sure that my father would share your point of view._**

 ** _Mr. Damocles: Uhhh, well, now, Chloe, let's not bother your father, I mean, the honorable Mayor with a minor locker situation..._**

 ** _(Chloe starts calling her father)_**

 ** _Mr. Damocles: Ehhh... What I mean is, you're suspended for a week, Alya._**

 ** _Alya: What?! That is so unfair! I am so gonna protest this on the school blog!_**

 ** _Mr. Damocles: (looks at Chloé, sighs) The school blog is hereby suspended as well._**

 ** _Alya: (looks at Chloe angrily) She's no superhero, she's super-psycho!_**

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._**

"Creepy Guy again!" Max screams like a girl as everyone looked at him that was a girl s scream "Heheh sorry" he blushed

 ** _Hawk Moth: Ahhh... School life. Such a size experiment. A Petra dish of cultivating secrets, lies and betrayal, the thriving vivarium for my evil akumas. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!_**

 ** _Scene: Collége Francoise Dupont. Marinette runs to the front door_**

 ** _Marinette: I'm late, I'm late, I'm so, so late!_**

 ** _(As Marinette runs upstairs, Alya walks downstairs, running away from the school. She tries to call Marinette)_**

 ** _Marinette: (from phone) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he!_**

 ** _(The akuma phases into her cell phone, evilizing her)_**

 ** _Hawk Moth: Lady Wifi, I heard to degrade find that you're seeking to unmask Ladybug..._**

 ** _I'd like to help you if you agree to help me too._**

 ** _Alya: I'll expose the lies of anyone who covers out the truth! Sign me up! (turns into Lady Wifi)_**

 ** _Scene: Ms. Bustier's classroom. Marinette enters, and sees Adrien and Nino._**

 ** _Marinette: (whispers) Where is she?_**

 ** _Nino: She's been suspended..._**

 ** _Marinette: What?!_**

 ** _Miss Bustier: Marinette, if you're going to come late, would you please do it discretely?_**

 ** _Marinette: Sorry...(whispers to Nino) What happened to her?_**

 ** _Nino: The short story? Accused of breaking into Chloé's locker. I mean, Ladybug's locker..._**

 ** _Marinette: What!?_**

 ** _Miss Bustier: That's it, Marinette! Go to the principal's office!_**

 ** _Adrien: What are you talking about?_**

 ** _Nino: Exactly what I said, bro. Alya says Chloé is Ladybug! She is crazy!_**

 ** _(Adrien sees Chloe, she winks)_**

"Not you to!" Marinette looked at the model who scratched his head and said "Just for a minute" Marinette was like what the fuck

 **Marinette: Mr. Damocles? (opens the door) Sir? (sees a pink stop symbol in front of him) Huh?!**

 **(The computer screen lights up, revealing Lady Wifi)**

 **Lady Wifi: I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth! For our first exposé, your principal would like to share a little tip bout you. So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?**

 **Mr. Damocles: Uh... Yes, It is.**

 **Lady Wifi: So, you were buyest unfair? Totally unjust?!**

 **Mr. Damocles: Yes, I was.**

 **Marinette: Oh, no! Alya! Tikki, time to transform!**

 **Tikki: You're going to have a fight with your best friend?**

 **Marinette: Nope! I'm gonna have to save my best friend!**

Alya and Tiki giggled at the girls kindness

[ **_Transformation Sequence ]'_**

 ** _Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)_**

 ** _Lady Wifi: For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the girl who's been hiding behind the Ladybug mask! (puts a pink stop symbol on Mr. Damocles) Stay connected! (turns the screen off)_**

 ** _Miss Bustier: Everyone, for your own safety, go directly home right now! And don't forget to read chapter 4 and 5! (The students run home)_**

"Of course whence have to go home for an emergency she gives us homework" Kim Sweatdrops

 ** _Scene: Bathroom._**

 ** _Adrien:I got to transform,Plagg claws out! (Transformation sequence)_**

 ** _Scene: The city. Cat Noir runs in the ceiling and sees the hotel. He takes his staff and sees Chloe dressed as Ladybug_**

"I HATE EVERYONE THAT THOUGHT CHLOE WAS LADYBUG!" Marinette screams as she had one of those mad symbol thing on her head "Well I am beautiful and really awesome not like you" Chloe snorts out as Marinette grabbed her pony tail and yanked it,revealing short blonde hair "MY HAIR!" Chloe screams and runs somewhere in the ,Alya,Juleka cheers on Marinette again with a sigh that says 'Team Marinette'

 ** _Cat Noir: What? This can't be!_**

 ** _Ladybug: Who's been a skeaky kitty now?_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Oh, Ladybug. But-_**

 ** _Ladybug: Come on, you don't actually believe she's the real Ladybug._**

 ** _Cat Nois: Yeah, of course not._**

 ** _Ladybug: And besides, who would believe that she's the original Ladybug? She's obviously just a die-hard fan. A copycat?_**

"Get a room!" Alya yells as Marinette and Adrien blushed at her while holding felt like grabbing Adrien but Sabine hold him down.

 ** _Cat Noir: Right._**

 ** _Scene: Hotel. Chloé, dressed as Ladybug, is trying to untie herself, when her cellphone rings._**

 ** _Chloé: (answers the phone) Hello? (the phone starts to emit a bright pink glow, she throws it, and Lady Wifi appears)_**

 ** _Lady Wifi: Well, hello there, Ladybug! (Chloé tries to run away, but Lady Wifi puts a pink pause symbol on Chloé, stopping her)_**

 ** _Ladybug: We got Wifi! (she and Cat Noir head to the hotel)_**

 ** _Lady Wifi: (puts a camera icon above Chloé) Well, well... So my hunch was correctamundo. (from screens) Everyone thinks the girl beneath the Ladybug costume is a little angel. Think again, people! The real Ladybug is... Chloé Bourgeois, everyone!_**

 ** _(The real Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the hotel)_**

 ** _Lady Wifi: Who are you?_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Uhhh..._**

 ** _Lady Wifi: (looks at Chloé) But I thought you were Ladybug!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Sorry to bust your new story, next time double-check your facts._**

 ** _Lady Wifi: You'll be sorry. (uses her cellphone to delete the pink symbols, releasing Chloe. Chloe trips and falls)_**

 ** _Ladybug: Alya?_**

 ** _Lady Wifi: Alya's been disconnected. I'm Lady Wifi. Newsflash! Ladybug, let's find out who you really are!_**

 ** _Ladybug: Follow me!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: So what's the plan?_**

 ** _Ladybug: She gets her powers from her phone, so let's lead her to the basement, where there is no service!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: No service, no power. Nice one, my lady!_**

"Your Lady huh" Nino nudges Adrien who blushed and was scared because,behind him is Tom with a frying pan trying to kill him but Sabine and Marinette trying to hold him down

 ** _Ladybug: We've gotta go lower!_**

"pause!that's so wrong and GET A ROOM!" Alya yells out loud laughing at the two heros whose re 50 shades of red

 ** _Lady Wifi: (laughs) I've got you now, Ladybug!_**

 ** _Ladybug: Get ready!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: So, what do you do when you're not Ladybug?_**

"Wrong time dude" Nino looks at Adrien who shrugged

 ** _Ladybug: Can't you see we're a little bit busy right now? She's gone back into the hotel!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: She locked all the doors! Hey, you realize we might actually know each other in normal life._**

 ** _Ladybug: Doubt it. It's locked!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: She's left this one open._**

 ** _Ladybug: Get ready for an ambush on 3. 1, 2, 3!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Ahhh... So much for the ambush._**

 ** _Ladybug: Follow me. Where is she hiding? And what's up with all these phones?_**

 ** _(A pink light comes out from a phone, and Lady Wifi appears. She attacks them)_**

 ** _Cat Noir: How now, brown cow? I thought it was you she was after!_**

 ** _(Ladybug ties Lady Wifi with her yo-yo, but she disappears)_**

 ** _Lady Wifi: Ha! You can't get me!_**

 ** _Ladybug: Yes I can. (She breaks all the phones with her yo-yo)_**

 ** _Cat Noir: No, no, no... Hold on in there, Ladybug! (He checks the hotel map in his Catphone) Of course! The service elevator!_**

 ** _Lady Wifi: Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero or a super-weirdo? How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is? We have the right to know! (tries to take off Ladybug's mask) Why doesn't it come off?_**

 ** _Ladybug: Uhhh... because it's magic?_**

 ** _Cat Noir: You ran out of minutes, Lady Wifi!_**

 ** _Lady Wifi: Oh, how romantic. Tomcat's come to save his love bug._**

"You guys need to stop Flirting!" Kim and Max looked at the heros who blushed harder praying that they would stop blushing for at least 5 minutes.

 ** _Ladybug: I am not his love bug!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: We'll come back to that later._**

Nino and Alya laughed at them and there flirting

( ** _Lady Wifi attacks him, he dodges. But Cat Noir's ring falls off, and he turns back into Adrien)_**

 ** _Plagg: Uhhh, Oh!_**

 ** _Adriien; Aw, my ring!_**

 ** _Plagg: Ooh... so chilly in here._**

 ** _Adrien: Where is it? I could use a little help!_**

 ** _Lady Wifi: Well, well... what am I gonna do with both of you?_**

 ** _Hawk Moth: Get her to use her lucky charm! It'll force her to switch back, and her identity will be revealed, and her Miraculous will be mine._**

 ** _Lady Wifi: If you don't get him outta there fast, your crush will be slush. Ha ha ha! Good luck with your cat popsicle! I have other news to cover!_**

 ** _Ladybug: Huh?_**

 ** _Mr. Bourgeois: Come on..._**

 ** _(Chloe exits and hugs her father. She checks her phone, but Lady Wifi comes out from it)_**

 ** _Lady Wifi: What's up, peeps! Listen everyone! I present you with the award-winning news story you've all been waiting for!_**

 ** _Ladybug: I'll get you out of there, Cat Noir!_**

 ** _Adrien: Take your time!_**

 ** _Lady Wifi: Don't blink, 'cause Ladybug's about to drop the bomb on her real identity!_**

 ** _Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a box appears) This better be some lucky box...Of course, the microwaves! (she uses the microwave meal to thaw the cold)_**

 ** _Adrien: (finds his ring) Gotcha! Gotcha!_**

 ** _Ladybug: Come on, micro-thingies, jam this signal..._**

 ** _(The door opens, and a frozen Cat Noir falls in Ladybug's arms)_**

 ** _Ladybug: You okay, Cat Noir? (her miraculous beeps)_**

 ** _Cat Noir; You used your Lucky Charm...there's not much time left._**

"She would use her Lucky Charm to save you she loves you!" Alay yelled as Adrien smirked at Marinette and kissed her lips as she kissed they pulled away Tom was about to hit him but Sabine hold him back,Chleo was complaining.

 ** _Lady Wifi: Exactly!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Open the kitchen door!_**

 ** _Ladybug: We can't, Microwave's busted. (whispers to Cat Noir) Here's what to do, listen to me..._**

 ** _Cat Noir: Got it._**

 ** _(Cat Noir starts to put the tins away)_**

 ** _Lady Wifi: What is she up to?_**

 ** _Hawk moth: Don't let my Miraculous get away!_**

"not yours!" Jeanette said as the Future them came back

 ** _Lady Wifi: Right!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: I'll go and jam the Wi-Fi antenna._**

 ** _Ladybug: Good luck! (Lady Wifi runs to the ceiling, while Cat Noir dodges her attacks. He reaches the top floor of the hotel)_**

 ** _Cat Noir: (sees the Wi-Fi antenna) Here you are! Cataclysm!_**

 ** _Lady Wifi: Nice idea, kitty cat, but I'm not gonna let you cut me off so easily! (starts firing pink pause symbols at him)_**

 ** _Ladybug: Hurry, Cat Noir..._**

 ** _(Lady Wifi keeps attacking Cat Noir, but he dodges her. He uses his staff to attack her, but she dodges. The staff splits into two, but she destroys them. She sees Cat Noir is about to destroy the antenna)_**

 ** _Lady Wifi: Nooooo!_**

 ** _(Cat Noir destroys the antenna, and Lady Wifi falls off. The pink symbols disappear, and Ladybug exits the kitchen)_**

 ** _Lady Wifi: Lost the signal!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Gimme that phone!_**

 ** _(Cat Noir tries to take the phone away from her, but she dodges. Cat Noir finds himself defenseless, but Ladybug appears and takes the phone away from her)_**

 ** _Ladybug: (breaks the phone, releasing its akuma) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases it, and turns it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and it explodes into a blast of energy. It turns everything back to normal, and Lady Wifi turns back into Alya)_**

 ** _Alya: What?_**

 ** _Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!_**

Everyone cheers at them even the future them

 ** _Alya: Ladybug! Wow! And Cat Noir! Can I get a quick interview? Just let me grab my phone!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps) Uhh... Gotta go. You've only got a minute._**

 ** _Alya: So-Oh, no! Where did they go?_**

 ** _(Ladybug is about to enter a room, but Cat Noir stops her)_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Stay! (his Miraculous beeps)I won't tell anyone who you are. Cat's honor._**

 ** _Ladybug: Nobody must know who we really are. Not even us. (She closes the door. Cat Noir tries to open it, but Ladybug detransforms)_**

"We were so young!" Future Adrien sniffs as Future Marinette Sweatdrops,AJ smirked like a cat and went to Future Adrien as he hold a catnip in his watched him except Future Adrien,Aj sneaked behind him and boom! He put the catnip on Future Adriens face who tried to grabbed it, they all laughed at Future Adrien .But for Future Marinette and Jeanette sweat went back to watching the show

 ** _Tikki: Phew, that was too close for comfort!_**

 ** _Marinette: Tell me about it. (opens the door, she sees nobody outside)_**

 ** _(Adrien leaves the hotel)_**

 ** _Plagg: That was the chance to find out who the love of your life really is! What were you thinking?_**

 ** _Plagg smirked because he knew what was going to happen next_**

 ** _Adrien: That's the thing, Plagg. I wasn't thinking. I was following my heart._**

"Aww" everyone said except Chloe and Tom who was sad that his daughter was growing up

 ** _Hawk Moth: Your mask wield for one day, Ladybug. You'll have no choice than to hand over your precious Miraculous!_**

 ** _Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is in the balcony with Tikki._**

 ** _Tikki: Is that true? You're gonna tell him? Is that what your heart's saying?_**

 ** _Marinette: Sometimes your heart tells you one thing, but a great superhero always listens to her head._**

 ** _Alya: Got it!_**

 ** _Marinette: Waaahhh!_**

 ** _Alya: Wanna see my new smartphone? It puts my old phone to shame! Just look at these pics!_**

 ** _Marinette: Huh? What's with all these photos of Adrien?_**

 ** _Alya: Well...with a mask and a costume, don't you think he looks a little bit like Cat Noir?_**

 ** _Marinette: Are you out of your mind? He's tons more legit than Cat Noir!_**

 ** _Alya: Hey! I happened to think that Cat Noir is pretty slick._**

"Thank you for the purr-fect compliment" Future Adrein and Adrien smirked like a cat as Aly regrets what she said about Chat Noir "Never mind I regret that"

 ** _Marinette: Anyway, stop taking photos of Adrien. Well, unless you give them to me, afterwards. (takes Alya's phone)_**

 ** _Alya: Give it back!_**

 ** _Marinette: No!_**

 ** _Alya: Oh, come on, Marinette! What if you drop it! Everyone knows how clumsy you are!_**

" yeah but she my bestie" Alya hugs her as Marinette hugged back

(laughs)

 ** _THE END._**

"That was a good episode right" Rose finally spied as everyone agreed,Marinette and Adrien were making out all of a sounded as everyone was shocked,Marinette pulled away and put her head against his and smiled followed by him"I love you" "I love you to" As that went on Future Adrien and Future Marinette smiled at each other and kissed "Ewww" AJ stuck out his tongue and put on the next episode.


	3. STORMY WEATHER SONG

Marinette and Adrien were looking at each other's,Adrien turned to look at her parents and saw a big frying pan,his eyes widened.

"DAD!/TOM?!" Marinette and Sabine tried to stop Tom from hitting Adrien with the frying pan,but failed it hit him on the head.

"Ow!" Adrien squeaked and fell on the floor in anime style of course causing everyone to gasp,but Chloe the most.

"Adriekins!" She shrieked causing everyone to cover there Marinette she glared at her dad with her mother following her .

"Tom! Why did you do that!" Sabine asked with her hands on her hips,as Tom smiled sheepishly and sunked down in his chair. Adrien got up and started his head as Marinette ran up to him.

" DAD!really?" Marinette glared at her dad as he pouted and looked sighs as she mutters 'Men'.

"Sorry" Tom felt bad of course but you can't blame him, how would you feel if you saw your daughter talking with a boy right and kissing him,Marinette was about to say something but Adrien cut her off

" It's ok, I can't blame you, I would feel the same if I saw my daughter talking with a boy rand kissing him" Adrien forgave him making Tom feel all sat down as Marinette kissed his cheek making him blush.

 ** _Scene: KIDZ+ studio._**

"This is the stormy weather attack right!" Alya said with excitement

 ** _Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!_**

 ** _(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)_**

 ** _Aurore Beauréal: Hi!_**

 ** _Mireille Caquet: (giggles)_**

 ** _Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists. To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text message grades apply._**

 ** _Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon._**

 ** _All the girls giggled at Marinette as the boys chuckled_**

 ** _Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Come on, Manon, give that back!_**

 ** _Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!_**

 ** _(Marinette falls on the sofa)_**

 ** _Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!_**

"It looks already ruined" Chloe snorted and laughed as Sabrina followed her.

"At Least It's better than what you'll make" Alix hissed at Chloe defending Marinette With Juleka and Alya,now Adrien holiding a sign that says 'Go Alix!' In anime style.

 ** _Manon: (giggles)_**

"She's so cute!" Rose giggled as she looked at Manon

 ** _Marinette: Huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh..._**

 ** _Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! (giggles) (walks to the curtain)_**

 ** _Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!_**

 ** _Marinette: Hey, my phone!_**

 ** _Manon: (grabs Marinette's hat)_**

 ** _Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again..._**

"Hey Me" FM (future Marinette) said to hers leg as present Marinette looked at her.

"Yeah!" Marinette smiled at herself as she yelled at the FM

"Manon because a fashion designer!" Fm smirks as Marinette smiled she was happy that Manon will be something big.

"Cool! I'm happy for her, at the same time I feel,happy that she is away from me,not trying to be rude" Marinette told Fm as she nodded

"But she's your assistant" FM Started to laugh so much as she saw the look on her and FA (Future Adrien) chuckled at them as Marinette was sulking in the corner.

"But she ain't annoying anymore!" FM gave Marinette a big thumbs up as Marinette glared at her and sat back down looking at the show.(Random Moment)

( ** _Tikki appears)_**

 ** _Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!_**

 ** _Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake._**

 ** _(Doorbell rings, Tikki hides)_**

 ** _Marinette: Alya?_**

 ** _Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?_**

 ** _Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?_**

 ** _Alya: As we speak!_**

 ** _Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?_**

 ** _Alya: The same thing as usual, I... uhhh... Dahee... Wha...Ahh..._**

 ** _Tom and Sabine chuckle at Alya mocking their daughter_**

 ** _Marinette: Stop it._**

 ** _Manon Uh, who's she?_**

 ** _Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little brat_**

"That's not nice" Rose said as Fm and Marinette scratched their shoulders

 ** _Alya: And who's she?_**

 ** _Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can't go out!_**

 ** _Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?_**

 ** _Marinette: No, I just couldn't...say...no._**

Adrien chuckles at his girlfriends answer,it was cute

 ** _Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after this little detail for you._**

 ** _Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (Screams) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!_**

 ** _Alya: You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels._**

 ** _Manon: Who are you, anyway?_**

 ** _Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!_**

 ** _Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?_**

"She actually believed you?!" Nino asked Alya who nodded

( ** _Alya grabs Manon in the air, puts her on Marinette's shoulders)_**

 ** _Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!_**

 ** _Manon: Yay!_**

 ** _Marinette: Okay!_**

 ** _Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen._**

 ** _Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is..._**

 ** _(The votes rack up, Mireille shows a high percentage)_**

 ** _Alec: Mireille!_**

 ** _Aurore: (Gasps)_**

 ** _(Crowd cheering)_**

 ** _Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!_**

"That's mean thing to say" Rose frowned at him.

"He could be related to Chloe!" Max said horrified if it was true

"He is not! He ugly! And stupid!" Chloe snorted at them as there were groans all around the room

"Yep you are related because both of you are ugly and stupid,except there is one difference...your a bitch!" Marinette hissed at Chloe as Alya,Juleka,Alix,Adrien had the sign that said 'Go Marinette'

 ** _Aurore: Ughh... (leaves angrily)_**

 ** _Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!_**

"You shouldn't say that" Jeannette sweat dropped as he said that

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._**

 ** _Hawk Moth: The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. (Turns a butterfly into an akuma)_**

 ** _Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Borell enters the elevator._**

 ** _Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything way from me. They took everything away from me!_**

 ** _(The power goes down)_**

 ** _Aurore: Uh? Ah!_**

 ** _(The akuma enters the elevator)_**

 ** _Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens the parasol and the akuma infects it)_**

 ** _(The power is up again)_**

 ** _Hawk Moth: So, correct you are. You should have won. Yes..._**

 ** _Aurore: I should have won. Yes!_**

 ** _Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as MY weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?_**

 ** _Aurore: Yes!_**

 ** _Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl REALLY is!_**

 ** _Scene: Park. Adrien is having a photoshoot._**

 ** _Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by._**

 ** _Alya: Then what?_**

 ** _Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!_**

"We got a dog,a cat and a hamster" FM smiled at Marinette as her eyes widen of excitement.

"Yes!" Marinette did one of those anime jumps as everyone laughs at her excitement

 ** _Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie._**

 ** _Marinette: (giggles)_**

 ** _Photographer: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!_**

 ** _Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool..._**

 ** _Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible._**

 ** _Marinette: Okay, let's start over._**

 ** _(Adrien sees them, waves at them)_**

 ** _Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!_**

 ** _Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. (Puts Marinette's hand down)_**

 ** _Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator. She exits and sees Stormy Weather)_**

"I always wondered why Hawkmoth akuminized people?" Adrien told Marinette who nodded.

"True because I'm ladybug because I want to protect the people I love,we both have reasons so he has to have one to!" Adrien agreed with Marinettes remark and told her back.

"My reason is because I want to be free...and besides it was a purrfect idea because I met my lady" Adrien put his hands up in defense as everyone sweat drops at the FA laughed so hard at that pun 'I was so awesome back then' he thought

"Shut up!" Marinette and FM said to the models and kicked them in the face in anime they got up the continued watching.

 ** _Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)_**

 ** _Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!_**

"She can die of hyperthermia!because of how cold it is causing-" Max was interrupted by Marinette and Alya face palming at the smart group eye boy.

"Shut up we get it she could die of that ok!" Alyas eye twitched as Max nodded and sat dow

 ** _Scene: Park. The photographer is taking pictures of Adrien._**

 ** _Photographer: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the_**

 ** _spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!_**

 ** _Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I?...Marinette? Marinette!_**

 ** _Marinette: Ah!_**

 ** _Photographer: Ngh! Silenzio!_**

 ** _Manon: Come on!_**

 ** _Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!_**

 ** _Manon: No! I wanna go with Marinette!_**

 ** _Marinette: Hmmm... I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter._**

 ** _Alya: But what about Adrien?_**

 ** _Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name_**

 ** _Civilian: Where's Mireille?_**

"Wrong thing to say ooy" Meylen slapped her face as everyone agreed

 ** _Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advice you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... Too late._**

 ** _(Attacks with her parasol, sends the civilians away with a windy blast)_**

"I hope there ok!" Rose worried about the people who was blasted away

 ** _Scene: Park._**

 ** _Marinette: Come on, let's go back._**

 ** _Manon: I go on the merry-go-round!_**

 ** _Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien..._**

 ** _Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?_**

 ** _Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-_**

 ** _Manon: (with baby doll eyes)_**

 ** _Marinette: Aw..._**

"Aww" some people copied Marinette she was cute

( ** _Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling)_**

 ** _(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)_**

 ** _Stormy Weather: Uhhh!_**

 ** _Civilian: Here's another one!_**

 ** _Photographer: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired) Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!_**

"What's up with this guy and the spaghetti!" Nino yells as Adrein shrugs at his question

 ** _Alya: Who, me?_**

 ** _Photographer: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!_**

"It should be me not that thing!"Chloe snorts as Adrien was praying for that to never happen

 ** _Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. I know just the person you need!_**

 ** _Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!_**

 ** _Marinette: What? Seriously?_**

 ** _Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?_**

 ** _Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!_**

"I am now right!" Adrein smirks at the blue haired girl

"We'll talk about this later" Marinette smiled at the cocky boy

 ** _Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?_**

 ** _Marinette: But, what about Manon?_**

 ** _Alya: You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway._**

 ** _Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!_**

 ** _Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!_**

 ** _Manon: Yee-haw!_**

 ** _Marinette: Huh? (Sees Stormy Weather)_**

 ** _(Stormy weather fires an icy wind at the civilians, the icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it)_**

 ** _Civilian: Run!_**

 ** _Marinette: (Runs to a bench) Time to transform!_**

 ** _[Transformation Sequence]_**

 ** _Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)_**

"It's going to take time to get use to it" People nodded and agreed with Alya

 ** _Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!_**

 ** _Adrien: Uh? (Runs to a tree) (Opens his bag, but it's empty) Plagg? Plagg!_**

 ** _Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!_**

 ** _(Adrien holds a piece of Camembert)_**

 ** _Plagg: (Flies over to the Camembert) For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents._**

"Sure" Tiki smirked at the damn black cat who was smirking mischievously.

"It is,don't believe me beautiful,but it's true" he kisses her cheek causing her to glow red,he smirks at her expression and sits on Adrien's head 'I HATE THAT DAMN CAT!' Tiki fronts and glows brighter as she thought

 **Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.**

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)**

 **Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake!**

 **(Ladybug uses her Yoyo, but fails)**

 **Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!**

 **Manon: Where is Marinette?**

 **Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.**

 **Manon: How did you know my name?**

 **Ladybug: Dah? Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? (Swings away)**

"How did I believe that!" Alya exclaimed

 ** _Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?_**

 ** _Everyone turned to he model and their faces were like 'Really' he smirks sheepishly_**

 ** _Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?_**

"YOU GOT TO BE KITTEN ME! MORE FRICKEN PUNS!" Marinette yells at she realizes she just said a pun causing Adrien to smirk.

"I think I'm a good influence on you my lady because your cat-itdud" more people groans as he laughed at them

"Shut it cat" Marinette sat down and kept watching,Adrien smirks more and sat down,he quickly kissed her mouth causing her to blush turned to him

"You know you love me bugaboo" Adrien looked at the screen Marinette kept on looking him.

 ** _Stormy Weather: (fires wind at Cat Noir)_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh!_**

 ** _(Ladybug appears and lifts him)_**

 ** _Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet._**

 ** _Cat Noir: Why thanks, my ladybug, but I had it covered._**

"Stop flirting you guys" Kim told them as he looked at them

 ** _Ladybug: Huh? No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome._**

 ** _Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (uses her parasol to create lightning, the sky turns gray)_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Whoa!_**

 ** _Ladybug: Huh?_**

 ** _Cat Noir: (grins)_**

 ** _Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!_**

"Really?" Kim asked Adrien as he looked at him in a cute way

"Meow" when he meowed causing Marinette to hug him pulling her to her chest

"That was so cute!" Adrien smirks liking the way she hugged him causing a nose noticed that

"Pervert!" She blushed and went back watching

 ** _Stormy Weather: Black Ice!_**

 ** _Ladybug : Gotcha!_**

 ** _(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it)_**

 ** _Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!_**

 ** _Ladybug: (grabs Cat Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap._**

 ** _Cat Noir: You got a plan?_**

 ** _Ladybug: Just follow my lead._**

 ** _Stormy Weather: Ugh..._**

 ** _Ladybug: Hoaaah!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!_**

 ** _Stormy Weather: Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them)_**

"Some plan" Chloe looked at Marinette laughing at her

"At least it's better than whatever plan you'll think of" Marinette hissed back at her accusing Alya to laugh at Chloe

 ** _Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!_**

 ** _Ladybug: Huh? (sees a bus about to crash them) (Uses her yoyo as a shield) (Her yoyo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir) (The yoyo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head)_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Ow!_**

 ** _Ladybug: (giggles)_**

"You guys are so cute!" Rose squealed

 ** _Scene: Park. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round._**

 ** _Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!_**

 ** _Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!_**

 ** _Manon: (hears ice cracking) What's that?_**

 ** _'Alya: It's...the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon) (ice cracks again) Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the carousel)_**

 ** _Scene: City_**

 ** _Hawk Moth: (To Stormy) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan._**

 ** _Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!_**

 ** _Stormy Weather (from the screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug)_**

Alya laughed at that as Marinette tried to stop her

 ** _Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her._**

"She flirting back!" Alya and Rose fangirls

 ** _Stormy Weather: (from the screen) Prepare for the worst weather in history!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: (Sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!_**

 ** _Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!_**

 ** _Stormy Weather: (from the screen) In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER! (Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one)_**

 ** _Ladybug: It's a recording!_**

 ** _Stormy Weather: (laughs) (fires a lightning bolt to a light) (light goes out in the building)_**

 ** _Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!_**

 ** _Ladybug: (trips and falls)_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress_**

Marinette was surprised of how he could see in he dark

 ** _Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: No need to bug out. Just trust me!_**

 ** _Scene: Park. Alya is telling a story to Manon._**

 ** _Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"_**

 ** _Manon: (laughs)_**

 ** _Alya: Then, Gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bit of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep._**

"Really?" Kim looked at her as she put her hands in defense

"I like to see you do better!" Alya defended herself as Marinette giggled

( ** _Ice glaciers are approaching)_**

 ** _Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug... (hugs Manon)_**

 ** _Scene: KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision._**

 ** _Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to-_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Duck!_**

 ** _Ladybug: -follow your lead on this one._**

 ** _(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building)_**

 ** _Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)_**

 ** _Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!_**

 ** _Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!_**

 ** _Ladybug: We're just-(sees Cat Noir grabbing her hand)_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Heh-heh..._**

 ** _Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel)A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?_**

"Does that thing give you random stuff Marinette?" Ivan asked her as she giggled

"Pretty much yeah" Marinette nodded her head yes

 ** _Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry._**

 ** _Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers._**

 ** _Stormy Weather: Hail! (A hailstorm appears)_**

 ** _(Cat Noir uses his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail)_**

 ** _Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get cramped!_**

 ** _Ladybug: (uses her Lucky Vision, it shows her an HVAC tube the bath towel and a sign) See that sign over there? Check it out!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! (To Stormy) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?_**

 ** _(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug)_**

 ** _Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. (Breaks the parasol)_**

 ** _(The akuma flies away from the parasol)_**

 ** _Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, turns the weather back to normal)_**

Everyone cheered for the victory that their classmates did

 ** _Scene: Park. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts_**

 ** _Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon...Huh? Taekwondo..._**

 ** _Firefighters: Yeah!_**

 ** _Alya: Princess kissed her prince charming and..._**

 ** _Manon:They lived happily ever after?_**

 ** _Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!_**

"Marinette giggled at her friend comment

 ** _Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore._**

 ** _Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?_**

 ** _Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!_**

 ** _Marinette and Adrien copied the self and the same time_**

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._**

 ** _Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be VICTORIOUS!_**

 ** _Scene: Park._**

 ** _Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!_**

"I'll always wait for you my love" Adrien puts his arm around her shoulder causing her to giggle

 ** _Marinette: You don't think it's too late?_**

 ** _Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!_**

 ** _Manon: Marinette!_**

 ** _Marinette: Huh?_**

 ** _Manon: I know what your secret is!_**

"Figured out by a five year old ha" Nino and Kim,Max,Ivan laughed at Marinette causing her to smirk

 ** _Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret?_**

 ** _Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!_**

"Really you guys actually thought that" Marinette asked them as they nodded frowning.

 ** _Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! (She hugs Manon)_**

 ** _Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?_**

 ** _Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!_**

 ** _Photographer: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon)_**

 ** _Manon: Haha!_**

 ** _Photographer: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfetto!..._**

 ** _Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats on her back)_**

 ** _THE END._**

"That was interesting and very interesting right!" Rose exclaimed as everyone nodded.

"We have one more thing before the next episode" Aj said while Kiko his dog licked him,causing everyone to aww at his cuteness

"A SONG!" Aj screams while his dog howled causing the cat that came in to hiss at him,Mr whiskers.

"Ok" everyone shrugged and waited for the song.

 ** _in the day time, I'm Marinette_**

 ** _just a normal girl, with a normal life_**

 ** _but there's something about me_**

 ** _that no one knows yet, 'cause I have secret_**

"That your a super hero we get it!" Chloe was already bored of it

 ** _Chorus:_**

 ** _Miraculous! Simply the best!_**

 ** _Up to the test when thing go wrong!_**

"Wait this is he song"Nino asks confused

"Yep!" Ajs eyes widen with excitement

 ** _Miraculous! The luckiest_**

 ** _The power of love always so strong!_**

 ** _Miraculous!_**

 ** _Marinette:_**

 ** _I live a life. that's full of fun_**

"Since when do you sing?" Alya turned to her best friend followed by everyone else

"I only do that when I'm alone and how did you get that because I wrote that,even if future me did to.I throwers that away" Marinette looked at FA who looked nervous every as Marinette and FM looked at him.

"Fine!...I went back in time to hear Marinette sing that!" FA was scared of Fm because he didn't want to get hit agian

"Whatever! But don't do that agian!" FM and Marinette scream as FA and Adrien who noted to never do that nodded

 ** _It keeps me sharp and on the run_**

 ** _when evil comes I find the way_**

 ** _to use my force and save the day_**

 ** _Oh oh oh_**

"I can sing better than that!" Chloe scoffs glaring at Marinette who stuck out her tongue

 ** _Life's got me spinning down_**

 ** _ah ah ah_**

 ** _My feet are off the ground_**

 ** _Oh oh oh_**

 ** _And when the sun goes down_**

 ** _you better hang around_**

 ** _Chorus:_**

 ** _It's Lady Bug!_**

"Why do you get a song I want one!" Adrien pouted as FA did the same

 ** _Jumping above!_**

 ** _The power is on when thing go wrong!_**

 ** _It's Lady Bug, the lucky charm!_**

 ** _The magic is on, always so strong!_**

 ** _Adrien:_**

 ** _They look at me, and think I'm cool_**

"now your singing!" Nino said

"I only sing when I'm alone" Darien told him looking at FM

"I did the same" FM said as Adrien nodded

 ** _I'm Cat Noir at night I rule_**

 ** _My ring is charged with energy_**

 ** _My claws are out, just watch and see_**

" you should get a singing career" Alix teased Adrein

B" Now your singing about her" Max pointed out

 ** _The power is on when things go wrong (Things go wrong, oh)_**

 ** _It's Lady Bug, the lucky charm_**

 ** _The magic is on, always so strong_**

 ** _It's Lady Bug, jumping above_**

 ** _The power is on when things go wrong (Things go wrong, oh)_**

 ** _It's Lady Bug, the lucky charm_**

 ** _The magic is on, always so strong_**

 ** _It's Lady Bug, (It's Lady Bug)_**

 ** _(jumping above Oh Oh-ohoh)_**

 ** _Singers:_**

 ** _It's Lady Bug. the lucky charm (the lucky- charm)_**

 ** _The magic is on, always so strong (always so strong)_**

 ** _It's Lady Bug!_**

'It's catchy" Nino admitted

 ** _Marinette:_**

 ** _Another day,I'm back at school_**

 ** _I think of him,he's so cool_**

Adrien smirked and said "thank you I know I am" Marinette blushed

 ** _He looks at me,I look away_**

 ** _But does he see anyways_**

"Aww" Rose cooed

 ** _Oh oh oh_**

 ** _He's got me spinning around_**

 ** _Oh oh oh_**

"Nows she singing about you" Nino patted Adriens back as he pushed a lot

 ** _My feet are of the ground_**

 ** _Oh oh oh_**

 ** _And when the sun goes down_**

 ** _that's when I become..._**

 ** _Chorus:_**

 ** _Miraculous! Simply the best!_**

 ** _Up to the test when thing go wrong!_**

 ** _Miraculous! The luckiest_**

 ** _The power of love always so strong!_**

 ** _Adrein:_**

 ** _I am a cat,chillin' out_**

 ** _But in the night,she's all I think about_**

" and during the day" Plagg pointed out

 ** _Oh oh oh_**

 ** _Oh no you'll never know_**

 ** _Oh oh oh_**

 ** _My love can only grow_**

Sabine smiled at them they were the cutest she ever smiles at the model next to her and kissed him.

 ** _Oh oh oh_**

 ** _And when I see her smile_**

 ** _That's when she becomes.._**

 ** _Chorus2x:_**

 ** _Adrien:_**

 ** _Miraculous you are the best!_**

 ** _Ohh!_**

Rose and every girl that ships them,Marinette rolled her eyes as they watch the next episode


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm sorry that I haven't_** _updated_ ** _guys!_**

 ** _So lets start_**

OJeanette was about to put the next ep but then..it crashed making the all dis connect and everyone else were sent back home.

" Dude? What just happened?" Nino asked as everyone shrugged.

" I think they got disconnected" Alya told them making them nod, they were happy back home. AJ wanted them to come back, but Jeanette told him no.

" So now what?" Adrein asked them making them all shrugg once agian.

" Want to go on a date" Marinette _**whispers**_ in Adreins ears causing him to blush a bit.

" um...sure" he responded as the walked away from the group.

" Did they just ditch us?!" Alya shouted as she pouted.

 _cute_ Nino thought

" They probably went on a date..." Nino told her making, her smile evilly.

" What are planing to do?" Alix and Kim asked at the same time,making them blush.

" Let's spy on them!" Alya told them making them all smirk evilly

" LET GO!" They all shouted running to Marinette and Adrein left to except the adults who just laughed at them, Tom and Sabine we're proud to have a daughter like her, and we're proud that she had friends like that. Now Chloe just went home whining like a baby.

 _ **After the date**_

" okay that's it! I'm never doing that agian" Alix said as they all walked away from spying

" Same.. To much kissing and fluffyness! Also Alya couldn't stop fangirling!" They all looked at Alya who was fangirling over pictures that she took, Nino sweatdropped and chuckled.

" I think we should go home now I mean it's turning dark!" Nino police need out making everyone nod

" Yeah, I also want to get all that making out they did off my head!" Alix dramatically yelled making them all laugh.

" bye!" They said pas they all walked away

 _ **Marinette and Adrein**_

" Hahah did u see their faces when we started to make out!" Adrein laughed making Marinette giggle more

" Yeah and Alya oh god!" They both laughed until they stopped and gave each other a peck on the lips

" I'm glad it was u Mari" Adrein hugged her as she smiled

" Me to Adri" Marinette giggled as he kissed her cheek.

 ** _The End!_**

 ** _I hope u enjoy and agian I'm sorry I haven't updated! Also I don't know how to put the complete thing, but I'll figure it out._**


End file.
